smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ollraider/Superboy (Smallville: Rebirth)
Superboy, also known as Project 13, Kon-El and Conner Kent is a clone and replacement for the (at the time) dead Superman. Superboy isn't a true Kryptonian, but a human, made to resemble Superman with a telekinectic force field around him that simulates Kryptonian Powers. Physical Apperance Conner Kent is 5' 7" tall and weighs 150 lbs and is physically a 16-year old teenager. Conner has short-to-medium-length black hair and he used to have a fade haircut with a wavy hair, similar to Superman on the top. Conner has been wearing many different costumes during his life as Superboy. Here is a description of Conner's current costume: Conner's current costume sports a skintight bodysuit in red, blue and black with black and yellow boots. Conner also has a black leather jacket with a yellow Superman Symbol sewn on the back. Personality Conner has anger issues and possesed high emotional turmoil and insecurity. Conner was aggressive and hated being called "Superboy". Conner likes to solve problems with his fists, often being arrogant and mocking against enemies to help him covering up his insecurites. Conner, though, is truly kind and compassionate against his friends and family, once he trusts them enough to open up, as shown on his love interest Tana Moon and his friend and mentor John Henry Irons (Steel). Conner is highly protective of his friends and family and he can get highly violent when someone close to him gets hurt. Powers and Abilites *'Tactile Telekinesis': Superboy's only power is a telekinetic force field that grants him abilites that approximated some of Superman's powers such as super strength, flight and invulnerablility. The field allowed Conner to lift heavy objects by extending the field around him and deflect any solid object that comes in contact with him. The field also allows Superboy to manipulate objects that comes into tactile contact with, bend them into any shape he can visualize mentally, and disassemble things such as machines and complex constructions by touch. History Season One During Superman's Death; Cadmus Labs used a small Kryptonite shard to cut off a lock of Superman's hair, which held Superman's DNA within. Cadmus failed twelve times by trying to directly replicate Superman's uniqe body, until they found a solution; They cloned one of the leading scientists at Cadmus, performing a merger of a human body with Superman's apperance and body. Project 13 was a complete success, that's at least what Cadmus thought first; until the clone, now physically being a 16-aged teenage-boy smashed through the glass and escaped. The Newsboy Legion and Dubbilex soon found out of the clone's escape, and supported him in his escape, giving him his first trademark leather jacket. Now a 16-ager; with the memories of a adult man and the emotions of a 16 year-old teenager developed outright recklessness and anger issues, demanding to be called Superman and hating his press nickname Superboy. Superboy spent his first days flying around Metropolis and fighting petty criminals in his new costume. Superboy soon got wind of three other Supermen; the half-mechanical "Cyborg Superman", the more organic "Last Son of Krypton" and the only one of them that didn't pretend to be Superman; "The Man of Steel". Superboy later formed a friendship with the Man of Steel, and discovered the Cyborg Superman's evil. Superboy and the Man of Steel fought Cyborg, but suddently; a man clad in a Kryptonian Regeneration Suit appeared. The two men went to attack, thinking it was a disguised Cyborg, only to see the real Superman's face behind the mask. Superman explained that he was severely weakened by his death at the hands of Doomsday and is forced to wear his regeneration suit to mimic and to enhance his weakened Kryptonian powers. Soon, Cyborg appeared; now taking and kidnapping Superboy and knocking out both Superman and the Man of Steel. Superman, now aware of his clone woke up in rage and charged at Cyborg, slamming him into a wall, thus making him drop Superboy who saved himself, as Superman punched a hole through Cyborg's stomach, effectively crushing his body with the impact of his blow. Season Two Superboy will discover more of his heritage. Season Three Superboy joins the Teen Titans in mid-season. Category:Blog posts